


Christmas Interogation

by Fenrir-San (Stargirl1180)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Cops and Mobsters, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Rough Sex, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl1180/pseuds/Fenrir-San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U or is it? Detective Cloud Strife is stuck doing office work at the precinct on Christmas. Luckily, there is infamous mobster Sephiroth in holding to spend it with.</p>
<p>"He was just starting to relax when he heard the door unlock. But he wasn’t expecting who entered. He was expecting some fat, easy-to-anger cop to walk through that door and demand a confession of his crimes. Instead, he was quite happy to see a young man walk in. The man’s golden hair was spiked in a style that Sephiroth didn’t think could be possible, innocent crystal blue eyes stared at him as he raked his gaze along the smooth planes of the blonde’s lithe frame. The other male was holding two steaming mugs of… something. Knowing that the blonde was a rookie detective, Sephiroth decided to have some fun with him..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Interogation

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from a Christmas Secret Santa Exchange on Y!Gallery.
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more art and stories: fenrir-san.tumblr.com
> 
> For: CryptJo 
> 
> From: Stargirl1180
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Genres: Romance/Smut
> 
> Explicit Content: Yes 
> 
> Warnings: AU/AR, OOC, swearing, cocky Sephiroth, cop Cloud, alive Zack, alive Aeris, alive Kadaj (and Loz and Yazoo),  
> PWP (porn with plot), bondage, rough sex, dirty talk, Dominant Sephiroth, Dominant Cloud o_O (sort of), cross-dressing, Sephiroth and giddy used in the same sentence, … Hojo being Hojo… 
> 
> Three Prompts: Role-play, role-reversal, toys
> 
>  
> 
> (*) Probe: is a slang name for new workers who go through a period of probation. The new workers, or rookies, are called probe by the older workers. This is a common practice in government agencies like the city police and branches of military.

Detective Cloud Strife leaned forward in his chair to look out his office window. There was snow falling as people hurried home for Christmas Eve. He watched the families walking in the streets enjoying the lights strung up around Midgar for the holidays. Sighing he closed the blinds and went back to the report on the desk. 

After years of investigating the Midgar police department had finally hunted down and arrested the second in command of the biggest mob in the city, Jenova. Which is why the precinct was virtually empty, everyone was either at home with their loved ones, or out celebrating the lockup of Sephiroth, the ‘general’ of Jenova… and ex cop. Cloud reached across to his partner’s desk and picked up Sephiroth’s ‘unofficial’ biography. His partner, Zack, was friends with Sephiroth when they were cadets all the way up the latter to detective. But then Sephiroth flew through the ranks while Zack stayed at detective, Sephiroth got all the way to major before it all fell apart. Zack wrote about the times he saw the other man in the hall, Sephiroth looked hassled and paranoid, that he became obsessed with finding Jenova. He also remembered that Sephiroth was spending more and more time with the MPD doctor, and when he left the office, Sephiroth looked even more warn out. Whatever test were being done on him weren’t good. Then, when Cloud was in the academy, the MPD lead by police Major Sephiroth arrested the leader of Jenova. But there was a problem; the leader was one, Dr. Hojo, physician to the Midgar Police Department and all around psychopath. 

Cloud searched through the pile of papers on his desk until he found the report on Dr. Hojo’s arrest and trial. Cloud quickly skimmed over Hojo’s trial record. Hojo was caught experimenting on people, every failed attempt was found dead on the side of the street. His goal was to create an army of super humans and destroy humanity. What was worst was that he used the officers from MPD as his primary test subjects, Zack and Sephiroth included. He escaped the death penalty with an insanity plea, much to the dismay of the Midgar citizens. Cloud sighed as he closed the reports. According to Zack, after the trial Sephiroth left the police force without so much as a goodbye, he just left his gun and badge on his desk and disappeared. 

Hojo was ecstatic when he heard the news, he raved that Sephiroth has taken his place as second in command of Jenova and declared war on humanity, just what he wanted from what he dubbed ‘his best specimen’. Zack vehemently denied this, saying that Sephiroth had enough of the political bullshit of the justice system. Secretly, Cloud hoped that Zack was right; he didn’t want to believe that his hero turned his back on everyone. Sephiroth was the reason Cloud joined the police force, and the young blonde stilled held him up on a pedestal. 

But then that morning happened. The MPD had got information from their mole in Jenova about where the mob’s base of operations was located. And with a strike consisting of almost the entire force, the MPD raided Jenova’s headquarters. They took out most of the gang fairly easy, and as they cleared the building they were met with a surprise. When they made it to the top floor they were shocked to find Sephiroth sitting behind a large wooden desk. The tall man was leaning back in his chair, with his feet up on his desk. He was resting his head on his knuckles while he was casually tapping the dull edge of his sword against his black leather shoes. His thin lips were pulled into a smirk as the officers noticed the headless body of their spy on the ground. 

“I always hated rodents” he said as reached down and casually threw the man’s head at the remaining officers, laughing when a couple lost their breakfast when they saw the dead eyes staring at them and the grotesque look of fear twisted on the dead man’s face.

Oddly enough, Sephiroth didn’t struggle when Masamune was taken from him and he was escorted to the awaiting vehicle. Zack and Cloud watched from a distance as Sephiroth walked out of the building and calmly slid into the patrol car. After the raid Cloud told Zack to go home for the holidays, that he should spend Christmas Eve with his fiancée Aeris, who owned her own flower shop. When Zack started to argue, Cloud calmly told him that it was part of his detective hazing to finish all the reports by the holidays and one more wouldn’t kill him. With a grateful hug, Zack mumble a “thank you” into Cloud’s ear before grabbing his coat and clocking out.

So that was how Cloud founded himself alone in the, virtually, abandoned precinct on Christmas Eve; the other cops on duty were all in the holding are down below ground guarding the prsioner. He had just spent the last six hours finishing the last of the reports and now he just wanted to relax. Cloud leaned back in his chair and picked up Sephiroth’s police file again. He gazed at the picture of the attractive man. Acid green eyes peered back at him from beneath a halo of silver hair. The man’s uniform was pressed and every golden button was polished, every badge and award was straight. Beside for the red VOID stamped across the picture, the man was the epitome of the perfect cop. The man was on his way to becoming the youngest commissioner in the history of Midgar. So what changed? Why did the man leave the force and turn to a life of crime?

Cloud placed the picture in the drawer of the desk before shredding the rest of the folder. His captain wanted the file gone and Cloud wasn’t willing to risk his new job by not following every order. After putting away the files, the blonde detective stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of his uniform, sneering when he looked at his bottom half, Cloud walked out of his office. He decided it was time he talked to the detainee. He knew that he probably wouldn’t get a confession from the other male, but he hoped he would at least get some answers. 

******************************************************************************

Sephiroth leaned back on the cot in his holding cell. Placing his hand behind his head, he regarded the room warily. After the raid, he was placed in a private cell before the police precinct was abandoned by most of the cops for Christmas Eve. 

‘They’re really making an escape almost too easy with the lowly amount of people left here’ he thought to himself.

The man was surprised that room was actually very clean. He was lying on a bed complete with a wooden headboard; there was a matching table in the opposite side of the room, and there was a white brick wall that separated the main room with what Sephiroth guessed was the bathroom. Sitting atop the table was a small TV that some officers brought in for him. Obviously he still had some swing with the older cops, enough to call in some favors. 

‘Fools’ he thought, ‘the whole lot of them.’

He was just starting to relax when he heard the door unlock. But he wasn’t expecting who entered. He was expecting some fat, easy-to-anger cop to walk through that door and demand a confession of his crimes. Instead, he was quite happy to see a young man walk in. The man’s golden hair was spiked in a style that Sephiroth didn’t think could be possible, innocent crystal blue eyes stared at him as he raked his gaze along the smooth planes of the blonde’s lithe frame. The other male was holding two steaming mugs of… something. Knowing that the blonde was a rookie detective, Sephiroth decided to have some fun with him.

“Well, well, well,” he greeted the blonde mockingly, “I didn’t think those pigs would send me a professional. Be a good boy and come here, I want a good look at what they’re paying for.”

He watched gleefully as the small blonde’s eyes widen and a blush spread across the smooth checks. The detective stood dumbstruck for a moment, opening and shutting his mouth many times before narrowing his blue eyes at the older man. 

“You asshole!” Cloud yelled at the man lying casually on the bed, “I’m not a prostitute, you jerk! I’m a detective, this is part of my hazing.” He added while motioning to the policewoman’s skirt he wore over his pants. 

“Ah my mistake,” the mobster replied, “That explains why I didn’t recognize you. Sorry for calling you a whore, Probe (*), but you are much to pretty to be taken for a cop.”

Sephiroth was rewarded with another blush from the blonde that started to make his pants a little too tight. He finally acknowledged the mugs in the blonde’s hands.

“What’s in the mugs, Probe?” he asked.

“Coffee with eggnog. And my name is Detective Cloud Strife, not probe.” Cloud replied, and handed Sephiroth a cup. “Even though we’re stuck here for Christmas, that doesn’t mean we have to be lonely.”

After talking the cup of hot liquid, Sephiroth motioned for Cloud to join him on the bed.

“No one to go home too?” he asked taking a sip of the coffee.

Cloud nodded and before he knew it he was telling the silver haired mobster his life story. Obviously he still hadn’t gotten over his hero worship. Every time Sephiroth looked at him, Cloud would blushed and turn his attention to another part of the room.

Sephiroth noticed this too, and was giddy with excitement; perhaps he could have some fun with the blonde if he got him to lighten up, they did share a mutual attraction towards each other. All he had to do was get Cloud to relax  
.  
“Who’s your partner?” he asked to make conversation.

“Zack Fair,” Cloud replied, “we met through a mutual friend, and when he learned I was studying to be a detective he asked to be my partner.”

“Ahh…,” Sephiroth turned more towards the blonde, “I was friends with Zachary. He’s a good guy. Too energetic, but a great detective. He always had my back in the academy”  
Cloud nodded his blonde head in agreement, “If I may ask,” He questioned, “why you leave the force?”

Sephiroth grunted in response, “That is a question for another time. We should go back to talk about happier things.

He was relieved when Cloud took the bait and started to talk about his goals in life. Sephiroth watched in rapped attention as the blonde talked about how he one day wanted to make Commissioner. He stared at the way the blonde would light up like a Christmas tree as he talked about something he was excited about. Soon he felt that familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t take it anymore. Sephiroth grab the smaller male’s arms and pulled him to his body. 

The silver haired man locked Cloud’s lips in a kiss and wrapped his arms around the delicate body. He rubbed his hard member against the young detective; Sephiroth tightened his grip and gave the other man a searing kiss, ignoring Cloud’s struggles and complaints. Sephiroth was very glad of his abilities right now, because he could tear Cloud’s pants apart using just one hand, which allowed him to run his fingers down the blonde’s back at the same time. 

But soon he felt Cloud tense and when he noticed that his kiss wasn’t returned anymore he loosened his grip on his prey a bit. 

“Seph-“Cloud tried to stop Sephiroth, but he was interrupted by a very determined mobster. “Seph- mumph, STOP IT!” 

Grudgingly, Sephiroth let go of him when he was slapped in the face. “Cloud! What was that for?

“How do I know this isn’t a trap or something like that? What if it’s you’re just using me? What if it’s a ploy for you to escape? What if…”

“Cloud!” Sephiroth hushed him, a stern look on his face.

“I don’t fuck just anyone. And even if this tryst is a trap as you so wonderfully put it, I would drag you out that door with me because you belong to me now!” 

Cloud smiled sadly, stroking the man’s silvery, soft hair. “I’m sorry but if you tried to escape I would have to stop you. I didn’t want to upset you. But… do you really think it’s right to act this way?” 

For a moment Sephiroth didn’t understand what Cloud meant, but as he looked into his blue eyes he understood in an instance. Damn, decent sense of justice! Cloud was unsure if he wanted to start a relationship with a criminal. 

Sephiroth pulled his soon-to-be lover back into his arms, covering his face in the blonde spiky hair. “Cloud…It’s the right thing, believe me. And everyone who argues the opposite will be slain by me personally.” 

Cloud couldn’t help chuckling. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Cloud sighed, leaning forward to get, what he thought, was going a loving kiss. Instead he got a passionate one, but he didn’t mind at all, it was Sephiroth after all. 

“Cloud…” Sephiroth nestled Cloud’s neck, pulling the rest of Cloud’s clothes off, leaving him just in his boxer. “Do you want this?”

“You wouldn’t care anyway.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right” he answered before his clothes and Cloud’s were on the floor, before pulling Cloud into his lap and engaging in another soul searing kiss.

Without warning Sephiroth put Cloud’s left nipple into his mouth, which caused Cloud to tense and squirm. A strong arm hold him in place on Sephiroth’s lap and the other hand slowly encircled Cloud’s’ right nipple, while his other one was attacked by a fierce tongue, causing him to moan and squirm even more. Sephiroth obviously took this as a stimulation to go further down with his hand. 

“Seph- ah!” The hand had found the waistband of his boxers before quickly ripping them off the blonde.

Moaning Sephiroth pulled his lover closer. “Oh hell, Cloud, you’ve got no idea how incredibly sexy you are!” 

“Perhaps I do.” Grinning Cloud quickly gained the upper hand as he turned his attention to Sephiroth's belly button, slowly dipping his tongue in and out of it and making wet circles around it. 

“Aaah… Oh, you naughty little minx, where did you learn that?” 

“Magazines,” was the simple answer. 

“Really? I think I’ll have to read more, the- oohh… Cloud! Well, ah, never mind.” 

Just when Sephiroth was getting close to completion, Cloud removed his lips from Sephiroth’s body.

“I think I have something that would make our activities more enjoyable” he said as he walked to his fallen uniform.

“Don’t let me wait, Cloud.” Sephiroth warned as he watched Cloud grab something off his uniform and hid it behind his back before the general could see. 

Cloud licked his lips, wiggled his hips seductively and grinned at the moan this action caused Sephiroth to make. Then he crawled on the bed towards his lover, who already found it difficult to breathe, seeing his beautiful detective in such a state, naked, and with an unusual glimmer of lust in his eyes. 

It almost frightened him. 

Almost. 

Cloud’s face was above Sephiroth now, his legs on both sides of Sephiroth’s hips. They kissed and stroked each other’s body eagerly, while Cloud slowly began to tease Sephiroth’s cock with his own, brushing against it just for a second and then drawing back again, then repeating the same action. It was almost too much for Sephiroth’s clouded mind. The kiss became hotter, the strokes faster, and Cloud slowly circled Sephiroth’s nipples with one finger. 

“Oh, Cloud, you-”

“No talking Sephiroth.” Cloud’s voice trembled with lust. 

He clarified his order by giving Sephiroth a deep kiss and it worked immediately. 

The kiss was so good at distracting Sephiroth; he didn’t even get suspicious when he heard the silent ‘click’ on his left. He just frowned and tried to look at what it had been, as Cloud’s tongue trailed down and attacked his nipples with vigor. Lost in pleasure Sephiroth forgot about it and moaned instead. That was until he heard another ‘click’. He finally got suspicious and lifted his head, just to be distracted again by Cloud’s mouth on his belly. 

Sephiroth wanted to run his fingers in Clouds incredibly soft hair, but then he froze and stared at his hands. Handcuffs! Cloud had cuffed him to the bed! Oh that naughty… 

“Cloud,” he asked amused, “why…”

“I told you I would try to stop you from escaping. How do I know you won’t try to escape in the middle of our activities? Now be still.” With that he headed downwards, straight to Sephiroth’s cock and took it in his mouth. 

“Ohhh, Cloud… that’s –uh- gooood. I like this side of you.”

He received his answer in the form fierce suck as the blonde attack on cock with his tongue. He pulled at the handcuffs. Just as he was once again about to come in Cloud’s mouth, the blonde stopped. I swear, this boy is going to give me blue balls. Sephiroth moaned desperately and pushed his hips up, but Cloud was already face to face with him again, smiling like a wolf.

“Cloud, continue!” he panted. 

“No. You are at my mercy now, Sephiroth.”

Should he tell Cloud that it would be easy for him to break the handcuff if he wanted? Nah, he didn’t want to disillusion him, his expression was far too adorable. Besides, the handcuffs were a great turn on. Sephiroth was really surprised by that, considering he always liked to be the dominant one. 

“What shall I do?”

“Beg.”

“Never!” Sephiroth shouted defiantly. “I’m Sephiroth, the general of Jenova, I don’t beg.” 

“We’ll see.”

Cloud once more turned his attention to Sephiroth’s right nipple, nipping and sucking at it while pinching and pulling the other one. The mix of pleasure and pain drove Sephiroth crazy. He screamed as Cloud began to fondle his member slightly.

“Cloud – ah – don’t play with me!” 

“Then beg me,” Cloud said before returning to Sephiroth nipples. 

“Ne-aaah-ver.” 

The hand Sephiroth’s cock stroked it a little harder than before, then Cloud changed his target and attacked Sephiroth left nipple while playing with the right one this time. The change caused his lover to shudder and wince. 

Cloud squeezed and fondled Sephiroth’s throbbing erection, enjoying Sephiroth’s desperate moans and yells. He really hoped Sephiroth would give in soon, because he didn’t have the power to hold on any longer. 

“Ahhh… Cloud… so good….”

“Say it, Seph. Beg for me.” 

“No” 

“Sure?” Cloud had to think of something else if he wanted Sephiroth to give in soon. Determined he caressed Sephiroth’s legs, pulling one of them up and stroking the inner side of his thigh with light touches. Then he trailed upwards, massaging, after paying special attention to his thighs for a minute he slowly, extremely slowly, trailed down to Sephiroth’s more sensitive area. 

“Ah! Cloud! All right, you win. I beg you.” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Cloud immediately rewarded him with a fierce blow job, running his tongue along the underside of Sephiroth’s cock. 

“Ooohh, Cloud … please… I want to feel you… please… let me… ah… please.” Sephiroth begged when Cloud deep throated him. Breaking the hand cuffs, Sephiroth buried his hands in blonde hair and tugged Cloud away from erection before he could reach completion.

The bed groaned under the weight of the two very active men. Somehow Sephiroth managed to get on top of Cloud and he took advantage of it by nestling himself between Cloud’s legs and positioning them on either side of him, so they were spread wide open, leaving Cloud’s entrance vulnerable and easy to reach. 

“Cloud … I don’t know if there is any lube around here…” 

Cloud, at that moment already completely aroused, rubbed himself against Sephiroth’s leg. “God damn it! ‘Seph, I’m a fucking policeman, I’ll survive it!”

“As much as a turn on it is to think about taking you dry, I believe I still have some lube in my coat pocket. Sephiroth replied as he rummaged though his suit jacket and produced a tube of cherry lube.

“Do I even want to know why you carry lubricant around?” Cloud asked apprehensively.

“Would you believe I use it to polish my sword?”

Cloud snorted, “I’m sure, sexual innuendo notwithstanding.” Blue eyes gazed lustfully at the ethereal feature of the silver haired man, “If you want I can polish your sword for you from now on” 

Green eyes turned dark with lust. “Oh, how I love it when you talk like this.” Another lustful kiss. “But now… no more talking please, dear.” 

Cloud wanted to reply something, but Sephiroth quickly sat down and hauled him onto his lap. Then a finger entered him and he backed up. Another finger followed its brother. 

“Are you alright, Love? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me. Continue!” 

It was true, although Cloud felt some pain; it wasn’t one his body couldn’t deal with. All his senses were focused on pleasure now. 

Sephiroth, encouraged by his lover’s behavior, shoved a third finger into Cloud, stretching him, then he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Cloud around his fingers, feeling every movement of him as he started twitching his fingers inside of him. The sweet scent of lust drove him wild, but he stilled held back as not to harm his lover so early in their love making. 

Cloud pulled himself up and down on Sephiroth’s fingers. “Now really, do your title credit, general! What would the others say if they knew the almighty, egoistic, caring for nobody Sephiroth refused to take me hard and fast, because he fears to hurt me! Now get in me!” 

“Who would have guessed you're such a minx in bed?” Sephiroth chuckled. 

“Sephiroth … please…” Cloud whimpered. 

Sephiroth looked up at the beautiful image he saw: Cloud, his most beloved and most beautiful lover, underneath him, naked, covered in sweat, his beautifully tanned skin, his eyes closed because of lust, his cock pressing against Sephiroth’s abdomen.

“Alright, I’ll start now,” Sephiroth whispered against soft skin, licking a few drops of sweat off of it. He encircled Cloud’s waist to support him while he positioned his lover over the head of his member. 

Cloud cried out as he felt something bigger than a finger entering him. Slowly, but steadily it was thrust upward, filling and stretching him further. Despite the pain, it was a wonderful feeling. Focusing on the pleasure he managed to shut out the pain, aided by a tongue swirling around his nipples and licking up his sweat.

Sephiroth never could get enough of this sweet skin, no matter how many lovers he had in the past, Cloud was the most delicious of all; he was definitely keeping him. Now, however, his mind was focused on other things. He concentrated on his task again, slowly he began to move, just pausing as he felt warm blood around him, but Cloud immediately begged him to continue. He should have known Cloud was a masochist, how else would he have voluntary be with Sephiroth? 

He was abruptly pulled back from his thoughts by a fierce kiss, a tongue fighting with his own, which encouraged him to move his hips upwards. The kiss continued until Cloud had to break it, crying out in pleasure. Apparently Sephiroth had found his prostate. Cloud moved his hips without thinking; he had passed the area of thinking long ago, while Sephiroth tried to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Soon neither of them could take it anymore. Sephiroth took Cloud’s penis in his hand and stroked it in the same rhythm of his thrust. The bed now made serious noises of overload, but the two men only fastened their pace, ignoring the sounded the headboard thumping against the wall. They both had waited a long time for this moment of completion, love, pleasure, lust and complete trust. And then it simply came. White liquid filled Cloud’s passage and covered Sephiroth’s hands and chest. Their cries were hushed by each other’s mouths; it was a kiss full of pure love, trust and promises.

******************************************************************************

Sephiroth sighed as he rested against the headboard of his bed; his lover was lying against his chest panting softly. He calmly ran his fingers through Cloud’s spiky, yet soft, blonde hair as the younger male nuzzled his throat. Cloud sat up on his lover’s lap and regarded the silver haired male with half-lidded eyes. Green eyes lock with blue as the blonde furrowed his eyebrows. Sephiroth barely had enough time to react before a fist bashed into the wall where his head was a moment ago, leaving a, rather large, dent in the wall.

“You bastard!” Cloud hissed, “You said that I could top if I wore the skirt!” 

Sephiroth cock a silver eyebrow at the angry blonde on his lap. He watched as blue eyes narrowed into a glare, as the blonde crossed his arms over his chest and jutted his lower lip out into a pout. 

“Well you were technically on top” he said with a casual smile. “Besides, you wore the skirt over a pair of pants. That hardly counts” 

Wrong thing to say as he quickly grab the fist that was aimed at his face once again. Snaking his other arm around Cloud’s lithe waist, Sephiroth hauled the struggling blonde against his chest, trapping Cloud’s arms between their bodies. He fisted the sweaty blonde locks at the base of Cloud’s neck and crushed their lips together in a rough kiss. Sephiroth broke the kiss and stared into sparkling blue eyes before softly kissing the bridge of Cloud’s nose and forehead.

“Sorry love,” Sephiroth said “but I don’t bottom to anyone.”

He picked up the smaller male and deposited him onto the bed before standing up and stretching languidly. His lover watched him from their bed as he casually walked over to the dresser. He rummaged through the top drawer before producing a pair of black boxer. 

“What are you doing?” Cloud asked from his position on the bed. He watched hungrily as Sephiroth bent over to grab a pair of sleeping pants from the bottom drawer. What he wouldn’t give to run his fingers through his lover’s long silver hair.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Sephiroth said as he straightened up. He flicked some loose strands of hair out of his face, and peered over his shoulder at the blond. “I refuse to go to bed cover in sweat and other fluids.” He cocked his head to the side and smirked at his young lover. “Care to join me?” he asked at last.

Cloud smile at his lover. “In a bit” he said, “I want to clean up the house a little first.”

Sephiroth quickly surveyed the room. The bed sheets were pulled of the bed and in a tangled pile on the floor, the handcuff were still hanging from the headboard, and when he turned his head to the side of the bed he spied the cherry flavored lube leaking onto the carpet. With a sniff, Sephiroth turned away. He peaked into the living room, wrapping paper was littered on the floor, and the random shit they got from Cloud’s friends took up every surface.

“You do that.” He said when he returned his gaze to the blonde, “Mother only knows why those misfits you hang out with thought we needed all that junked. Really, the only gift that was useful was that cop outfit Zack and Aeris got you as a joke.”

“An outfit I only wore for you because you said I could top.” Cloud said with a glare. And with an afterthought he added, “And don’t call my friends names, Sephiroth.”

“Indeed” Sephiroth replied. He threw a smirk at Cloud before turning towards the bathroom. “Don’t keep me waiting too long” he called over his shoulder as he shut the door. 

Cloud stood and winced slightly as a small amount of pain ran up his spine. Damn that bastard and his large girth. With one last smoldering glare at the bathroom door, Cloud put on some sweatpants and went about tidying up the house. Just as he put away the last of the gifts, a sword polishing kit from Yuffie, he spied a wrapped box pushed deep beneath the Christmas tree. He grabbed the missed present, and opened the attached card:

‘Merry Christmas Big Brother  
From Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo.’

Cloud was suddenly on edge; one could only imagine what those three would get someone for Christmas. He slowly unwrapped the box before peering in cautiously. After staring dumbly at the contents for a moment, the blonde let a malicious smirk spread across his face. He quietly crept into the bathroom, before stripping off his pants and joining his lover in the shower. 

“Hello dear,” Sephiroth greeted when he felt Cloud’s small arms wrap around his waist. “What took so long?”

“We missed a present.” Cloud said as he ran his hands along the hard planes of Sephiroth abdomen. “It was from Kadaj and his brothers”

“Oh? And what did those three psychos get us?” Sephiroth asked as he turned around to face the blonde.

“They got us another one of those outfits, but this one is made for a man.”

“Oh really?” 

“Yep, and I was thinking that it was your turn to wear it”

Sephiroth let out a moan as Cloud trailed his lower. The blonde wrapped his finger around the taller male’s length and slowly started to stroke it.

“You little vixen” the silver haired angel swore with a groan as the blonde applied more pressure. “I suppose I could wear it just this once.”

Cloud released an innocent smile. He reached around Sephiroth neck and placed little butterfly kisses along the taller male’s throat.

“That’s great.” He replied and tugged gently at his lover’s erection before resuming his stroking. Sephiroth threw his head back with a moaned as he quickly reached completion. 

“Oh and Seph?” Cloud said bringing his lover back from nirvana, “if you don’t walk out of this bathroom wearing that costume, you’re not getting any for at least a month.”

Cloud calmly washed the seeds from his hands before walking out of the shower. He felt the other man’s eyes on his and made sure to wiggle his ass. Just in case Sephiroth needed some extra encouragement. 

“I’ll go grab it and set it out for you, Seph. Just enjoy the rest of your shower.” He said as he walked out the room.

Sephiroth watched his lover leave the room. Well it was more like he watched his lover’s sexy ass walk out of the room. Closing the shower curtain, he went back to washing his hair. He heard the blonde re-enter the room and place the outfit the counter, but he didn’t stick his head out to see the costume. Something told him that he was going to regret this, and unless he wanted no action for a month, he had to go through with it. 

Cloud placed the green costume on the bathroom counter. Even though he was trying to be as quiet as possible, he knew that his silver haired lover could hear him so he was relieved when his lover didn’t peek from behind the curtain. If Sephiroth saw the costume, he probably wouldn’t wear it, regardless of Cloud’s warning. He picked up Sephiroth’s pants and boxers before quickly leaving the bathroom.

After depositing Sephiroth’s clothes back in his dresser, Cloud went in search of his camera. His lover may not let him top, but having a picture of the silver hair warrior dressed as Robin Hood: Man in Tights would have to do. Sometimes, revenge can be sweet. 

THE END


End file.
